This invention relates to a composition which may be applied directly to human fingernails to strengthen the fingernails and prevent the fingernails from breaking.
It is highly desirable among a large segment of the population to have fingernails which are aesthetically pleasing. These persons desire that their fingernails grow well beyond the tips of the fingers. Since the hands and the digits of most individuals are active, fingernails are particularly subject to breaking and cracking, meaning that they must be cut or trimmed back upon such breaking, precluding growth to the desired point.
To achieve long fingernail growth, or the appearance thereof, various compositions and devices have entered into the market place. These compositions include materials which can be put over the fingernails to effectively increase the thickness and resilience of the fingernail to retard tearing and breaking of the fingernails. Artificial fingernails of the desired shape and length are attached to the person's natural fingernails, so as to produce the appearance of having long fingernails.
The present invention is a composition which is applied directly to the human fingernail and which strengths the fingernail so as to allow it to grow without breaking or tearing. The composition is topically applied periodically to the fingernail, but is not a coating which gives an unnatural appearance, or which is subject to stripping or tearing away from the nail. The present invention actually strengthens the fingernail itself, without leaving a coating upon the nail.